


Stronger

by incandescence



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, 水球ヤンキース | Suikyuu Yankees
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama-verse, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei used to think she was strong, until Torao shows her how much stronger she can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakonotobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakonotobira/gifts).



> For B-chan, because we both had a lot of Torao/Rei feelings, and without her this would never have been written.

Rei used to think that by going after the guy who would only give her the time of day and nothing more, she was stronger than those who only fell for the ones who paid them even just the slightest bit of attention. It only takes one nerve-wracking confession and a soft, apologetic rejection, for her to realise that she isn’t strong at all. That same day, Ryuuji quits water polo and Rei feels as though her life is over. She never blamed Torao, not really. When Ryuuji walked out of the classroom that day she had stormed out and screamed at Torao, but she wasn’t really mad at him. She was mad at herself, for allowing herself to get hurt like this. Torao doesn’t even move - just looks at her sadly while she flies into a rage, then walks past her, leaving her all alone in a room for the second time that day.

The day after she cries herself to sleep, she goes looking for Torao. She finds him swimming laps in the outdoor pool, so she sits on the edge of one of the chairs to watch and wait. He comes out as soon as he notices to sit beside her, and interrupts her every time she tries to apologise with some random anecdote, or tries to distract her until Rei loses her composure and laughs, surprising herself. When his expression turns serious again, she learns that he hadn’t actually expected Ryuuji to quit. None of them had. Rei’s not sure she understands, the feeling of having a rival to improve, but she nods and says she does because it’s the first time she’s seen this side of Torao, and she finds herself wanting to see more.

Rei used to lie down by the side of the pool, gazing up at the clouds and wondering if there was anything more she could have said to make him stay, if there was anyone who could make him stay. She doesn’t understand it but it’s as though when Ryuuji left he took a little part of her with him, which makes no sense because, looking back, she doesn’t even think they were friends. Yet after he’d left, water polo no longer gives her the joy it once used to. Rei doesn’t even want to get in the pool anymore. During the times the coach manages to force her inside, she fantasises about those clouds floating by, and then gets hit with the ball because she isn’t paying attention. The only thing stopping her from quitting as well is the knowledge that besides water polo, she has nothing. That, and Rei hates to quit.

Of course, it’s Torao who ignites her passion again. Once her initial bout of grief subsides, she realises that Torao lost almost as much as Rei had that day. He no longer has anything to aim for but he keeps going for Rei’s sake, never once backing down, playing with even more spirit than before. Rei is sure some of it is forced but neither of them say anything. He always comes up to the roof to fetch her for practice and never protests when she lags behind and makes them both late. She asked him why, once. Torao replied that that the thought of going to practice with her made him want to go, too. One day, without warning, her passion comes back. She skips over to Torao’s desk as soon as the bell rings, and the smile that spreads across his face warms up from head to toe. She feels inexplicably happier than she has in months. From that day on, they become each other’s rivals, and together they promise to not to let anything hold them back from their dreams.

In their second year at Suiran, they both become captains. They go home together as usual, walking along all the stone walls on the way. Still bubbling with euphoria, Rei kisses Torao the fourth time he turns around. He’s so stunned he doesn’t respond, and when Rei slowly lets go to back away, she almost falls. She doesn’t, of course, strong arms reaching out to wrap tightly and securely around her waist to pull her towards him. They’re coming closer to reaching their dreams. Their days are spent strategising, working out what would be best for their respective teams, and nights are spent studying together in their bedrooms, or well, trying to study. Sometimes, they still get word of Ryuuji, but mostly he remains under the radar. Torao frets every time this happens, watching out for signs of another breakdown, but she’s stronger now, and can handle anything that comes her way.

When Kasu High’s new Yankee informs them of his new water polo team, Rei watches as Torao doesn’t even bat an eyelid. Once upon a time she would have been envious of his sheer confidence, but as she meets his eyes with a smirk, they both know that neither of them have any cause to worry, because now they’re on the same page.


End file.
